Berhenti Memanggilku Dengan Itu
by Authorjelek
Summary: /CANON gagal/ Aomine tidak bisa konsentrasi pada latihannya, bahkan hingga Kuroko yang baginya kurang peka itu menyadarinya. Dan ia yakin, semuanya salah Momoi. /Based on Quarter 124th/


"_Tapi kalau aku panggil kau 'Dai-chan', nanti orang-orang akan membicarakan kita…"_

Entah kenapa, kata-kata yang terlantun dari bibir Momoi itu terus terngiang di otak Aomine. Es potong yang dikonsumsinya tak berhasil mengalihkan pikirannya. Ia tak tahu harus bersyukur atau tidak malam ini ia pulang sendiri.

.

**Berhenti Memanggilku Dengan Itu**

Disclaimer: Kuroko no Basuke © Fujimaki Tadatoshi, dll.

Rate: K+ (?)

Genre: Friendship/Romance?

.

Hari ini ia tidak bisa konsentrasi bermain basket.

Tatapannya memang tertuju ke arah bola, namun apa yang ia pikirkan sudah jauh dari basket. Seseorang yang mengamati latihannya di _bench_. Beberapa kali, memang, Aomine sudah terkena semprot pelatih—dan Akashi—karena terlihat tidak serius dalam latihan. Yah, percuma saja, karena ia yakin untuk kali ini tak akan ada yang dapat membuatnya mengalihkan pikiran.

"Aomine-_kun_, kau kenapa, _sih_, hari ini?!"

Bahkan Aomine sampai nyaris terlonjak dari _bench_ karena mendengar suara nyaring sahabat kecilnya itu di telinganya. Saat ia menoleh ke samping, terlihatlah paras cantik dengan bibir mengerucut. Marah, eh? Terlihat dari tangannya yang sudah di taruh di pinggang.

"Aah, maaf," Aomine mengatakannya dengan nada tak niat, bahkan tatapannya tak diarahkan ke lawan bicaranya. Tentu saja, tinggi kerucut yang dibentuk gadis bernama kecil Momoi itu bertambah. "Aku sedang tidak _mood_ hari ini."

_Tidak seperti Aomine._

Itulah apa yang tercantum pada pikiran Momoi sekarang. Mata Momoi menatap ke arah Aomine lekat-lekat, memperhatikan gerakan Aomine serinci mungkin, walaupun sebenarnya Aomine sekarang hanya sedang duduk di _bench _dengan kepala merunduk dengan handuk di atasnya. Merasa diperhatikan, Aomine sedikit merasa risih karenanya.

"Ada apa, Satsuki?"

Momoi mengerjap mata, baru menyadari bahwa dirinya telah memandang Aomine terlalu lama.

"Bukannya aku yang harusnya bilang begitu padamu?"

Aomine kembali terdiam.

"Aku kembali ke _court_."

Lalu mengabaikan Momoi beserta pertanyaannya. Sang gadis hanya dapat menghela nafas, melihat keanehan pada sahabatnya. Anggota _court _1 yang lain—keluarkan Akashi dari _list_—hanya memandang setengah heran, dan tidak terlalu memperdulikannya.

.

"Aomine-_kun_, kau aneh hari ini."

Dan bola yang seharusnya kembali berdentuman dengan tanah itu berhenti bergerak dan terjatuh begitu saja.

Aomine mengarahkan tatapannya pada pemuda yang lebih pendek darinya. Kalau tidak salah, dia—Kuroko—adalah orang keempat yang mengatakan hal yang serupa. Ia akui, ia memang bukan orang yang pintar menyembunyikan mimik khawatir atau semacamnya bila tertimpa masalah. Tetapi, seingatnya, Kuroko bukanlah orang yang sepeka itu. Apakah wajah khawatirnya begitu tampak?

"Aku heran kenapa kau begitu cepat menyadarinya, Tetsu," kata Aomine, dengan sebuah helaan nafas. Seperti biasa, Kuroko hanya menunjukkan ekspresi datarnya, lalu mengambil bola basket yang terlepas dari genggaman Aomine.

"Biasanya kau bermain lebih hebat, itu saja."

Kuroko berlari sambil men-_dribble_ bola basketnya, sementara Aomine masih belum bergeming dari tempatnya berdiri. Sesaat kemudian, Kuroko memasukkan bola ke dalam _ring_—seharusnya begitu, namun ia gagal pada akhirnya—lalu kembali menatap Aomine.

"Bahkan kau tidak bergerak sama sekali saat aku memasukkan bola tadi, Aomine-_kun_."

"…Hah? Kau tidak memasukkan bola!"

"Setidaknya, walaupun kau tahu lemparanku tidak akan masuk, biasanya kau melakukan _defend_ dan merebut bola itu dariku."

Aomine menggaruk bagian belakang kepalanya, "Entah kenapa kau seperti menyuruhku untuk menceritakan masalahku padamu…"

"Sebenarnya aku tak pernah bermaksud begitu, tapi kalau kau ingin menceritakannya, silakan."

Dan sebuah interupsi berupa suara derap kaki.

"Aomine-_kun_, Tetsu-_kun_, sudah malam! Ayo pulang!"

Dan suara seorang gadis yang dapat membuat keduanya mengalihkan pandangan.

"Momoi-san,"

"Satsuki…"

(Kuroko menoleh ke arah Aomine yang memperlihatkan suatu kejanggalan.)

"Aomine-_kun_, kau aneh hari ini."

Kata-kata yang sama kembali terucap lidah Kuroko.

Mengapit dagunya dengan telunjuk dan ibu jarinya—pose detektif, Momoi menganggukkan kepala tanda mengiyakan. Sedangkan yang berkulit paling gelap merasa sedikit terpojok, agak mempertanyakan apa maksud pengulangan kalimat yang dilakukan oleh Kuroko. Sampai akhirnya, ia tak mendapat cara untuk melakukan sesuatu, lalu menggunakan pilihan terakhir.

"Haah…" diawali dengan sebuah desahan, "Satsuki, kali ini mari pulang berdua."

….Kalau saja yang di sana bukanlah Kuroko—Kise misalnya—mungkin Aomine sudah menjadi bahan ledekan karena mengatakannya dengan sedikit tersipu seperti adegan-adegan '_mau_-_nembak-cewek_' di komik-komik.

"Kalau begitu, aku duluan, ya, Aomine -_kun_, Momoi-_san_."

Dan orang yang berada di _court _ketiga tersisa Aomine dan Momoi saja.

.

"Ada yang ingin kau bicarakan, 'kah?"

Di tengah malam yang hening, cahaya yang bersumber hanya oleh sorotan lampu jalan yang agak redup. Dua orang berjalan berdampingan, satu perempuan, satu laki-laki. Berkulit putih hingga terlihat sedikit bercahaya, dan yang satu berkulit gelap hingga sulit dibedakan dengan gelapnya malam. Satu memulai pembicaraan, satu masih belum mengeluarkan sepatah kata pun dari mulutnya.

"…"

Belum. Belum ada jawaban.

"Aomine-_kun_?"

Masih belum ada jawaban.

"_Ya ampun…_ Aomine-_kun_!"

"Berhentilah berteriak di dekat telingaku, Satsuki. Kau akan membuatku tuli," mengorek telinganya dengan jari, "aku sedang mencari kata-kata yang tepat untuk membicarakannya."

Mendapat jawaban yang lumayan negatif, si penanya meggembungkan pipi sedikit, "Umh, aku kan begitu karena salah Aomine-_kun_ juga yang tidak mau menjaw—"

"Berhenti."

Langkah kaki seketika terhenti.

"Hah? Ada apa, _sih_? Kau benar-benar aneh hari ini, Aomine-_k—_"

"Sudah kubilang berhenti!"

Momoi masih tidak mengerti maksud perkataan Aomine. Bukannya ia sudah mengehentikan langkahnya? Atau Aomine ingin ia berhenti berbicara? Dan suasana hening tercipta karena Momoi sedikit merasa takut oleh teman masa kecilnya tersebut.

"Ternyata kau masih belum bisa mencerna arti kata-kataku sedikitpun…"

Momoi hanya bisa memiringkan kepala, bingung. Terdiam, membiarkan tangannya yang tiba-tiba sudah digenggam erat oleh orang yang berada di sampingnya. Sampai beberapa detik, Momoi merasa sedikit penasaran kenapa lelaki di sebelahnya—yang tercatat bersifat gengsi-an—bisa berani memegang tangannya seperti itu.

"Berhenti memanggiku seperti itu. Menjijikan..."

"Sudah kubilang kalau aku memanggilmu seperti biasa bisa menimbulkan gosip, bukan?"

"…apakah kalau orang-orang menjadikan kita gosip kau merasa keberatan?"

Giliran bibir Momoi yang membisu.

"Satsuki, apakah hubungan kita sebagai sahabat akan berakhir hanya karena satu gosip yang menyebar?"

Membisu, hingga giginya bergerak sendiri untuk menggigit bibir bawahnya.

"Kalau kau tidak ingin Tetsu mendengar soal gosip itu, ia lebih mempercayai kita daripada para penyebar gosip-gosip tak jelas itu,"

Momoi masih tidak dapat mengatakan apapun.

"Mungkin memalukan… tapi sebenarnya aku sudah menganggapmu sebagai saudara. Seseorang yang memanggil saudaranya menggunakan nama keluarga itu aneh… bukan?"

Masih membisu, namun kali ini senyum tipis mulai terukir di paras cantiknya.

"Kalau begitu baiklah," kakinya kembali dihentakkan ke tanah; mulai berjalan, "…untuk sekali ini saja, **Dai-_chan_**."

(…sebuah rona merah tipis muncul di muka Aomine, tersipu?)

Dengan bergandengan tangan, Aomine dan Momoi, berdua, kembali melangkah di bawah pengawasan dewi bulan yang mulai menampakkan dirinya di kegelapan malam. Pulang menuju rumah masing-masing. Dengan tambahan…

…_Aomine yakin, besok ia bisa bermain basket seperti biasanya. Dengan konsentrasi penuh. Atau malah lebih baik dari biasa._

.

**ENDS**

.

Halo! Ini fanfiksi pertama saya di _fandom_ ini, _please go easy on me_, hehe.

Yah, berhubung saya merasa fiksi _straight_ kekurangan entri di _fandom_ ini, ini menjadi fiksi yang pertama kali saya buat untuk _fandom_ ini. Berhubung, saya juga lagi tergila-gila ama Kiseki no Sedai x Momoi, dan bosan akan _hint-hint _KuroBasu yang berbau kau-tahu-apa.

Sekian aja, deh. Kalau merasa ada sesuatu yang mengganjal (seperti karakterisasi OOC, typo dan semacamnya), silakan cantumkan di review bila berminat. Terima kasih sudah rela mampir ke fiksi uhukpayah macam buatan saya!


End file.
